Into the Darkness
by lightbright90
Summary: What if Caroline was not the one to change Klaus, but he was the one to change her? This is the story of Caroline's descent into darkness. Dark/Angsty


Summary: What if Caroline was not the one to change Klaus, but he was the one to change her? Dark/Angsty

xXx

After the ball Caroline does not see Klaus for a week, but that does not mean he has not been around. She senses him lurking outside her window at night, patiently waiting for her to come join him. It's his way of silently letting her know the ball is in her court now.

The better, stronger Caroline that she has become since turning into a vampire finds Klaus' nocturnal activities to be creepy. She rolls her eyes at his actions and takes out a piece of paper each night, scribbles a message on it, and tapes it to her window.

She's not quit sure what Klaus thinks of these signs until the third night of her creative signage making. She'd drawn a crude figure of a horse and written, "Stop horsing around!"

It is a lame pun, so she is surprised to hear Klaus laughing at it (_of course _Klaus would have a terrible sense of humor). The sound of his deep, throaty chuckle sends a shiver up her spine. She ignores her strange reaction and forces herself to sleep.

She knows that despite the fact that she's discovered her inner ninja over the past year, the old Caroline still lurks within her. That is the part of her that finds Klaus' attention to be flattering. It is the dark, ugly part of her that craves attention, no matter who it is from.

Even though it is Klaus who is lavishing attention upon her, she cannot help but to relish that she is the one being chased for once. All of her life Caroline has had to be the one to do the chasing.

This does not mean that she has any intention of being caught in Klaus' web, though. That is where she differs from the old Caroline. She will never run into Klaus' arms. Never be his lover. She is too strong for that now.

She deserves better than a psychopathic vampire who has spent so long trying to destroy the ones that she loves. She will not bend and she will not break.

She should have remembered, though, that there had never been a game Klaus had not won. He reminded her of that very fact on the seventh night after the ball.

xXx

Caroline is mentally exhausted after making a trip with her father's former lover Stephen to her father's grave. Although Stephen and her father had not parted on the best of terms, Stephen was still devastated by Bill Forbes' death. Caroline spent the afternoon and evening consoling him.

Now, Caroline is too weary to think up a creative sign to ward Klaus away, so she scribbles the phrase that she most associates with him down on a sheet of paper: "Seriously?"

She admits that it is not her most creative work, but it also sums up how she feels about her life in general right now.

After she tapes it to her window, she lays down in bed, her eyes glued to the ceiling. This is not the type of night where sleep will come easily to her.

She hears what has become the usual sounds of Klaus' quiet arrival, but this time his quiet steps are joined by a much louder set of feet. A human.

Caroline takes a deep breath in to ready herself to confront Klaus. As she does so she smells what could only be freshly spilled blood.

She is out of her house and in her backyard within a matter of seconds. There she finds Klaus with a human boy around her age. She does not recognize him and briefly wonders where Klaus got him from.

Klaus has not killed the boy, but appears to have taken a sip from him. There is only a small trickle of blood rolling down the boy's neck. It is Klaus' mouth that is covered in blood.

Caroline can feel her fangs descending and she can only imagine what she would look like if she had a mirror right now.

"What are you doing, Klaus?" she growls.

He smirks at her, the blood accenting the shape of his lips. She tries not to stare at his mouth, but his smirk grows even wider when he notices where she is staring. Fortunately, he decides not to say anything about it.

"Well, hello darling Caroline," he responds. "I've decided to bring over a snack. I realized I've been a rude guest these past few nights, so I can understand why you haven't come outside to see me. A guest should always bring something over to the host's house, you see. I thought about bringing a bottle of wine, but I thought we might both enjoy our friend here a little better." He squeezed the human's shoulder and the human gazed at Klaus with reverence.

Caroline rolls her eyes. Klaus could never resist an opportunity to use compulsion, it seemed.

"I don't feed from humans directly," Caroline tells Klaus, her tone indignant. "I'm quite happy with the blood that I get from the blood bank, thank you very much. Now, please, let this poor guy go."

Klaus lets out a laugh. "Oh really, sweetheart? If you are so satisfied, then how do you explain the current state of your face? And might I say, how lovely you look with your fangs out." He pauses for a moment to take in her stoic reaction. "Very well then, I'll send him off, alive and well, so long as you help me clean up the mess that I've made."

Caroline looks at him, confused. "What mess?"

A triumphant gleam enters his eyes. "You may or may not have noticed, but I've gotten my mouth quite messy while feeding off of this poor old chap."

"Are you saying . . . that you want me to clean your mouth off?" Caroline asks, a note of horror in her voice.

Klaus grins at her, a rarity for him. "Yes, love, that is what I'm saying. And I want you to clean my mouth off with your mouth, to be more specific. Of course, if you don't want to do so, that won't be a problem. I'll just finish draining the boy instead. It'd hardly be worth making a mess over the small taste I've had from him, you see."

Caroline cannot help but to gaze openly at Klaus' mouth and the "mess" that he has made of it. The monster within her wants nothing more than to lick it clean. Thankfully, the monster does not have complete control over her.

"You want me to kiss you or you'll kill him?"

"When you say it like that, it doesn't sound very romantic at all," he retorts. "Think of it this way: in exchange for a kiss, you'll be saving a boy's life. It almost sounds like a fairy tale, doesn't it?"

Caroline realizes that this deal that Klaus wants to strike with her is absolutely nuts, but she loses all control of her mental faculties when Klaus wipes at the line of blood trailing own the boy's neck with his index finger and proceeds to put his finger in his mouth. He sucks on it seductively, his eyes hooded.

Suddenly, she finds herself standing right in front of Klaus. "I'll do it," she gasps, sounding desperate. It's too much to handle. Her bloodlust and plain old lust have fully taken the reigns.

Klaus does not have a smile for her this time, but his gaze is so intense that it feels as if it could burn her. Without looking away from her, he speaks to the human boy in a commanding tone. "Run along home now, Scott."

Caroline hears the human run off, but does not bother to look. She's too busy looking at Klaus' lips. He leans forward and she meets him halfway.

When their lips finally touch, Caroline can practically taste the blood. She gives his bottom lip a small lick and groans. She cannot remember the last time that she had fresh human blood.

The taste of blood makes her aggressive and she pushes her tongue against Klaus' mouth until he allows her tongue to enter it. They both moan at the sensation. Klaus fists her hands in her hair.

She explores his mouth and takes in every drop of blood she can find. She feels wild and free with the blood of the human boy coursing through her veins.

As she discovers the last few drops of blood lingering on Klaus' lips, her sanity slowly returns to her. She is kissing Klaus. _She should not be kissing Klaus!_

She pushes at his chest and releases his lips. She goes to smack him, but he catches her hand. He keeps his grasp on her hand and threads their fingers together.

"All good things must come to an end," Klaus says to her, his voice rough from their passionate kiss. "It seems that our lovely visit tonight is at its end. Now, I think, would be the best time to say good night."

Caroline opens her mouth to yell at him. She is angry at him for so many things at this point, she's not even sure what she wants to yell at him about, but she is determined to give him a piece of her mind. Before she can get to the yelling though, he silences her with a finger over her mouth.

"Sweet dreams, Caroline," he murmurs, gently kissing her cheek. He releases her hand and then he is gone.

Caroline stands there, stunned. She does not completely comprehend what just happened, but she feels ashamed. She let Klaus get the best of her. He preyed on both the monster in her looking for blood and the little girl in her longing for affection.

Whatever game they are playing, he is certainly winning at it.

xXx

Caroling wakes up the next morning to find a gift box from Klaus lying next to her on her bed. She opens it to find a drawing in it.

It is a sketch of her vamped out. She does not look like a monster, though. Not really. Instead, she looks powerful.

On the bottom of the drawing is a note, just like there was with the first one.

_You could be so much more than just human. Let me show you_, it reads.

Now, every part of Caroline is intrigued.


End file.
